Sweet Nightmare
by Zonyx-3194
Summary: Oh my God. What just happened with the once sweet and fully alive Super Mario! Don't know it but his undead self returns for revenge... and Gothica's the first victim!
1. Punishment

Hello there! Sony's here. Since I have enough time I decided to transform an oldie scrap of literature to a new fiction (same concept in other words). Sweet Nightmare; a dark Mario story.

**Summary: **Gothica admires the world of videogames since was 6 years old. A new experience tells her that a lot of the same thing can hurt you in a way. And in the worst way she learns how to make her own life, without depending of a fictional character.

**Warnings: **Dark fic, violence, hate, love, suicidal acts, strong language and suggestive material (including rape)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Super Mario or another character of the Nintendo series. The OC's are mine, the fiction is mine. If you steal this story I'll eat you. Keep your flames for another person. I'm laughing now HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

**Chapter 1: Punishment**

It was midnight. Gothica remained asleep in her flowered bed after a long and exhausting day of school. Everything was calm and quiet until…

CREAK-

With a beam of blinding moonlight, her stamped door opened. CREAK- Its power grew so blinding that the little teenager just groaned as wiped her dark hazel-nut eyes, opening them between blinks

"Oh hello Daddy." When she was about to roll over, trying to sleep again...

_"...raviolli..."_ a familiar voice was heard. With eyes wide open and pure disbelief, pronounced his name but is was like an eternity for her:

"M-Mario?"

Not response at all. A very surprised but excited girl rolled, covering her red face with both hands

"This can't be true... My beloved hero is sleeping next to me! He's sleeping with me! Oh my God I just happy…" From self-celebration ideas, suddenly changed with confusing silence. Mario wasn't supposed to lie with a real human. He wasn't real, just a fictional hero made by an intelligent Japanese creator. Why then?

"I need to wake him up, right now."

She raised her hand up as wanting to wake him up, without knowing what would happen. Her arousal grew painfully caressing that soft, brown her that hoped to be the envy of everybody. One finger traced a little heart. Then she placed one hand over his face, a wicked feeling running down her spine. His body felt so cold and solid at the touch.

"What the hell?"

Trails of blood slid from Mario's eyes, nose and lips. As the seconds passed something soaking started to feel in the mattress. Gothica took off sheets, noticing that the horror just had grown worse than ever. A deep cut appeared from Mario's chest, with more blood flowing and staining everything around. She got up on her knees and got away from the disappointment.

"Oh no... h-he's...already dead."

"And now you realized it?" A quite damn scary voice echoed from the sulky pink walls of her bedroom. That voice sounded so freaking familiar to her. Almost immediately insane laughs escaped from Mario, getting up from the bloody mess he formed. Red eyes opened to the world, making the scared girl to shiver.

"Poor, poor girl" the male smirked. "Did you really think I accept all those acclaims? They're a lie, just as the cake I'd receive from each goal. But the pain I used to handle was real. How many times I hide myself from this sickening angst and nobody cared."

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Gothica jumped from the bed, almost slipping with more stained sheets. Stepping on something hard, the teen uncovered more gore.

"L-Luigi?!" In effect, half of Luigi's body lied in the floor, leaving his own goo to the outsides.

Retreating slowly, Gothica opened the ugly door, revealing one of the scariest places ever created. I'm talking about the Under Where (When a hero's game gets over, they can call it their purgatory) Black sky with squared clouds, awful scent of dead bodies left to rot away. If there were rivers, might think is polluted by blood.

Scared out of her mind, the teenager walked for minutes and minutes until finding a hollow tree. She hugged it as much she could, hearing the experiences her mother had learnt. Huffing in exasperation, Gothica remembered how a lovely encounter with her favorite hero transformed in the most horrible day of her life.

"Why I'm here in this lonely place?" she screamed over, wanting an answer to all the confusion that hurt from inch to inch.

"...because you're a fucking betrayer."

A powerful fist pierced the poor dried tree, knocking the human to the soil. Dulled after that punch, she couldn't help but escape from the danger. She ran the fast her legs let until stomping on a little peeble and making her sensible body with the land again.

The same gloved figure rolled her body, one of its hands grabbing her by the neck. "Why humans like you just betray me?! Why?! Why do you enjoy making my world decay under my feet? Why do you just... EXIST?! TELL ME NOW BITCH! Now it was screaming in pure rage as he punched in an inhuman pace the prey. Half blinded but still conscious she just snapped and returned the affection of her predator. She got up, increasing the interest of the beast.

"What do you want from me you- Holy Mother of" Mario had stand on the opposite direction, brushing his hand over his reddened cheek. "Not so bad for a little pussy like you. You made me MAD!" he screamed jumping as a cat for the mice. Both of them faced each other in hate. Red aura surrounded Mario's person. Choking his victim again, this time with much fierce, he took out a needle and stabbed her on the most forbidden area.

Drips of blood quickly escaped from her mouth, the pain just made her arms lose power as they fall by the sides. Her breathing became heavier, about to fell in a comma episode.

"You'll pay for what you'd done to my world. Now you belong to us! I just want to ask you; do you want to feel my real pain?" He just shoved off a large dagger that fit perfectly with his deep cut in mid-body.

With the remaining energy of her broken body and heart, she'd shaken her head.

"You say no, but I say YES!" The large weapon slammed against her body, blood splattering from every place.

She could faintly hear Mario's maniac laughing as more familiar zombies got closer to the crime's place. Her body got numb with her weakest points exploded, her heart decaying in peaces. A single tear ran down her left eye, remembering one last time the good times.

The Angel of Death will never be the same.

"Whose hand is this…?" Her vision died.

--  
TBC


	2. Realization

Is this Chapter 2? Ok seems like the world just actually enjoys its own destruction. I can consider myself in depression for that. Please don't get offended because it's personal and sensitive to the real world.

**Warnings: **Gothica wakes up in a psychotic moment. Life won't be the same for this poor girl. And it's all her fault! I'm just angry at myself, beware. I used necrophilia? Help me, mommy… But she's not dead.

**Chapter 2: Realization**

A female awoke to the warm sun hitting her eyes. All over she ached, feeling the muscles the she used to fight her illusion when incorporated. Slowly she opened her eyes, revealing worried faces surrounding her. "Glad you're away, honey! You had us worried." Mrs. Ramirez isn't that optimistic but that was just scary for the daughter.

Gothica wanted to say something but no sound escaped from her mouth. "Sorry girl but you're in intensive treatment. Rest a moment. That's what you need" Dr. Ruffo, she always wanting to care of weenies like this one. Not much time passed until the teenager discovered that she was in the hospital for two weeks, due to serious internal hemorrhages.

-------------

**Gothica's POV**

Two weeks after her awakening, the doctors gave me for cured. Already in home, I went to the full-length mirror of the bathroom, stripping my clothes off the way, wanting to see how much pain I received. Emotional pain tore at my heart as I looked at myself up and down.

First of all, I had scarred face with purple eyes. Apparently my left eye got smacked by a fist. It still hurt when I blinked.

Going lower… My chest was marked by foot marks, as if somebody trampled sometimes over me. Traveling down my chest, I saw a large stitching in the middle of my abdomen and whip marks on my hips. Looks like my vagina got some points and for finish, my thighs and legs gotten marked by bites.

The sight was just too much for me to bear as I backed away to my clothes drawer. I was the only one who knew what really happened. I padded upstairs to the scene of the "crime" (my bedroom).

I sat on the floor, grabbing my favorite folder where I use to store my drawings. Memories of that person who I used to worship everyday secretly, the time I've spent making 'tributes' in scrapbooks, the growing problems I had to encounter but still believing…

Mario was like my second God, although he couldn't budge at his demanding fans over the planet. I know that he was just a fake like the other heroes but for an obsessed person like me, I didn't matter then… Oh my God. "What was I thinking?"

My head overheated in pulsing pain without giving time to think. The pain was so great I collapsed. _"You don't know what suffering really is, do you?"_ He again? Isn't already too much punishment to handle?

-------------

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Her screams echoed through the walls, adding the bad luck of having the door open. Mom always thinks something's going wrong when she hears her daughter's noisy giggles and. She would yell some raunchy insults like _Are you fucking crazy?_

"By the way you wanted to defeat one month ago, I decided to make you our server of the Dark-Land clan. And stop calling me Mario you fatass!"

"Who are you anyway? The real Mario doesn't do those things. He's quite good person, savior of the Mushroom Kingdom. And he's damn better than you!"

"Oh, you mean **THIS** Mario?"

A portal opened, letting Mario fell and smack his face on the ground. Gothica got closer to him, before watching the same stab mark she continued regretting all the time. Rolling him, there wasn't any life to see at his face.

Leaving the incomplete body slam again in the floor, the heartbroken teenager grabbed the dark figure by the head. "Bring my Mario to life, bastard. Or you'll have a comfortable place in hell!"

That unexpressive face… how can it laugh without a mouth? "Oh, poor little idiot you are. The Mario you used to know was just a puppet for humans, nothing else. Our clan tried for millions of years to destroy this piece of crap humans call Earth. We're almost about to give up until…"

"What?! Tell me if you have the guts!"

"Minds like yours can get dominated easily with any interesting inventions, example Super Mario."

After punching Gothica in the stomach, the black shadow transformed into King Boo. He didn't lose time entering inside Mario's corpse, taking completely possession of the body itself.

Again… the same Mario fan lost another mental battle. Twitching at movement, her delicate area pulsed in pain. "You discovered my weakest points..." she said before falling over her knees, her ass staring directly at him.

"Congratulations! And now that I have you under my control there's no way you can stop me to destroy your fucked-up existence! I'll let you live for a time, girl. Then I'll get rid of this planet with you as the guilty." Worthless was she? That word hurts even strong girls like her.

Boo Mario laughed hysterically, as he tore down both pants and underwear. Parting her butt cheeks, the worst humiliation a woman can suffer had begun. Lustful eyes investigated what was going on between those funny cheeks before the action.

Zombies don't need to eat, but talking about Mario. Either on death he wouldn't do such thing he did to a woman, especially a girl! But it happened so fast that even some rude as Bowser can be scared out of his mind.

After getting raped for a sickening hour, the unworthy teenager could watch how her once living and pure hero disappearing at the portal.

"_I'll be in your dreams forevermore… You can't do anything to this body because you love him. If that love transforms into hate and kill me, Mario will go with me at hell. It's your decision, bitch. After all with your virginity given to him, you don't need to care about the 'first time' *snicker*"_

A high-pitched scream escaped from nowhere, making the walls shake and collapse over.

Gothica found herself sitting on her bed, holding her stuffed bear. Her face was drown with sweat and unwelcome "star bits" After calming down, she realized that that was only a terrible nightmare because she saw how her father caressed her forehead, willing to tell her that was only a nightmare.

"Wha-what time is it?"

"4 o' clock, baby. Don't be worried. Everybody has bad dreams after eating something rotten or so."

She couldn't help but to sigh in relief. Nothing of that horrid ideas flowing in her head happened but she'd learnt that an obsession isn't good for people, being a candy, games or another things. She needed to grow up, that was it.

After resting her head in the orange pillow, a faint laughing was heard. "What was that…?"

"Oh, forget it" and tried to regain her sleeping.

* The End

--

What the hell was that? Sorry folks, really. I don't know what else to say… Enjoy this, anyway.


End file.
